Anbu
by shippuden13
Summary: Naruto is the newest member of an elite organization known as "Anbu". Summary sucks but it's an awesome story I assure you.
1. Chapter 1

Anbu

Me: Hello everybody here is my new story

Chapter 1: The invitation

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping peacefully in his bed when the alarm clock rang.

"Why is the alarm clock ringing this early in the morning" Naruto said.

"Don't you remember? You told me to wake you up so you could go shopping for some more ramen" Sai the next door neighbor said.

"How did you get in?" Naruto said.

"You gave me a copy of your key yesterday" Sai said.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said.

Naruto then got up and went to get ready. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed into some clean clothes, and headed out the door.

"See you later Sai. Feel free to let yourself out" Naruto said.

Naruto lived by himself ever since he was a baby when his parents died in a car accident. After his parents death he was quickly brought to an orphanage where he met his first friend Sai. Naruto and Sai stayed in the orphanage for twelve years until Sai was adopted by Yamato, a martial arts teacher. Naruto stayed in the orphanage until he was 14 when Kakashi, another martial arts teacher adopted him. Luckily Kakashi and Yamato lived next to each other so Naruto and Sai were reunited. Sai and Naruto eventually grew up and moved away from the two martial artists at the age of twenty-two. They were able to move next to each other though.

Naruto eventually made it to the store.

"Now let's see. Shrimp or beef ramen?" Naruto asked himself.

"Huh, Naruto is that you?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"It really is you" Kakashi said.

"What brings you here" said Naruto.

"Actually I was looking for you, you see I have an invitation for you" Kakashi said.

"Invitation?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be coming with you, but unfortunately I can't tell you where we are going" Kakashi said. "So are you coming?"

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time.


	2. Meeting the team

Me: I'm back!

Naruto: It's about time!

Me: Shut up! Well anyway on to the story

Anbu: Meeting the team

Chapter 2:

"Well?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Alright I'll go with you," Naruto said.

"Really, that easily?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I trust you Kakashi-sensei,":

"Okay then let's get going,"

Kakashi led them to an alleyway with Sai and Yamato in it

"Hey Naruto," Sai said.

"Sai?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?

"Captain Yamato and I have known about this for awhile. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"You'll see,"

Kakashi then preformed a hand seal and put his hand on the wall.

"Release," Kakashi said.

Suddenly the wall opened, revealing a whole secret base filled with people. Some of which Naruto knew once in his life.

"Naruto welcome to the secret base of the organization Anbu", Kakashi said.

"What the heck is going on here," Naruto said confused.

"Allow me to explain," Kakashi said.

"You see, this is the secret base for an organization called the Anbu Black Ops. The Anbu's main mission is to protect the world before the world even knows it needs protection, of course this means that the world can also not know who we are it would be too dangerous."

"So this organization of yours, is it the only one?" Naruto asked.

"No we have another one in Suna and we're speaking to the Raikage about joining us but as of now his organization works alone," Yamato said.

"I see, and you want me to join?"

"We think you would be really qualified for it but first you need to meet your team," Kakashi said.

"Team?" Naruto said

"Every new member is assigned a team, I am your sensei but you should also meet your team and Captain Yamato's since we'll be working them more than any other team," Kakashi said.

"Okay then let's go,"

"Follow me," Kakashi said.

Kakashi leads Naruto, Sai, and Yamato into a big and wide room with a lot of training tools. In there are a black-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, a red-haired boy, and a blonde-haired girl.

"This is the training ground and these two are your partners," Kakashi said pointing to the pink-haired girl and black-haired boy.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno," said the pink-haired girl.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha," said the black-haired boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are those two? Naruto asked looking at the red-haired boy and the blonde-haired girl.

"These two are part of my team along with Sai," Yamato said.

"Hi, I'm Aka, said the red-haired boy.

"I'm Aoi," said the blonde-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you guys,"

"Alright, so today you will learn the basics of Anbu combat Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Alright I'm ready for anything you've got!"

Me: Well that's it I'll try to update sooner next time, until then sayounara!

Next Time: Training Day 1


End file.
